jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ermes Costello
|stand = Kiss |prisonerno = FE40533''SO Chapter 25: Ermes' Kiss (5)'' |horse = |age = 21''SO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love & Revenge (1)'' or 23 (different descriptions according to different editions) |birthday = 1988 or 1990 |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = March 21, 2012 |cod = Blood loss after losing both arms via Made in Heaven |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = American |hair = Black |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Track-and-field |family = (older sister) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = Chizu Yonemoto (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = |race = Mexican-AmericanSO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love and Revenge}} , is a major ally featured in ''Stone Ocean. Ermes is a woman voluntarily imprisoned in Green Dolphin Street Prison in order to seek revenge for her sister 's killer, Sports Maxx, and soon allies herself with Jolyne Cujoh in the hostile environment that the jail is. Thanks to a certain pendant, Ermes acquires her own Stand, Kiss. Appearance Ermes is a woman of average to above-average height and a fit, medium build. She wears her hair in braided locks and multiple barrettes and has long, triangular scars approaching her eyes and lips on her forehead and chin. Ermes also surgically altered her breasts in order to be able to hide money from their sides. Personality Despite a tough exterior, Ermes is proud, loyal, and headstrong. She does not shy away from a fight and is willing to do just about anything to put herself in a better situation whether it is taking a bet that could risk her organs to even splitting her own body parts with her Stand ability despite knowing that they eventually have to be fused back, wounding her severely. Ermes shows a severe sense of resilience, as she was still on her feet and moving around even after Marilyn Manson took her liver and survived the shared experiences of suicide attempts from Thunder McQueen. She has a good sense of justice but violently punishes anybody who crosses her way. Ermes is a particularly rude woman. She speaks in a familiar tone, uses curse words frequently, and is quite violent, having a short temper leading to her frequently shouting in anger at people. Moreover, Ermes is also ready to commit violent acts, for instance wanting to kill Sports Maxx for killing her sister and being brutal when she fights others. Abilities Ermes' Stand is the humanoid Kiss, of good melee defense and attack, and the unique ability to duplicate objects on which she plants a removable sticker. History Background Ermes is of at least partial Mexican descent through her immigrant father.SO Chapter 51, Kiss of Love and Revenge (1) She had lived her youth in the slums, her family managing a restaurant there. Though she had a father and a big sister named Gloria, 10 years older than her, there is no mention of her mother. Gloria would eventually inherit the restaurant at the age of 20 and would receive no assistance from her little sister. At the age of seventeen, Ermes had a strained relationship with Gloria, who wanted her to help at the restaurant. For her part, Ermes wanted a sports scholarship and to go to college. One night after another argument, Ermes ran off to the city. Unfortunately, Ermes was spotted running away by Sports Maxx, who had just killed someone. Sports Maxx was in turn caught red-handed by Gloria. In order to save Ermes, Gloria testified for Maxx' murder but was killed for it because of the police's negligence. Ermes lost her whole family and possessions. Due to lack of proof, Sports Maxx was sentenced for no more than five years of imprisonment, prompting Ermes to seek revenge by willingly and repeatedly committing armed robbery. By doing so, she was condemned to 8 years in Green Dolphin Street Prison, where Maxx was. Stone Ocean She first met Jolyne Cujoh when they were held in momentary captivity next to each other. Annoyed by Jolyne constantly banging her head due to her humiliation earlier that day, Ermes yelled at her to pipe down. She was amazed to hear Jolyne confess her innocence to her crime and admired her honesty. On their way to Green Dolphin Street Prison, Ermes warned Jolyne to get her hands on cash, as bribery was the quickest way to escape a lot of the harshness of prison life. In return, Jolyne saved Ermes from a brutal beating using her newfound Stand, Stone Free. Although not cellmates, the two have remained somewhat close to each other ever since. While in prison, Ermes used money as a medium so when the janitor, Thunder McQueen, stole her money, she pursued him after being in the infirmary six times for a fever. Once she encountered the janitor, she learned that he was severely suicidal and due to his own Stand, Highway to Hell, she was forced to encounter similar experiences whenever he attempted it. While she saved him from the attempts on multiple occasions (even offering him her panties as a way to cheer him up), he still found means to kill himself but not before she split his skull using Kiss, resulting in McQueen being incapacitated and his Stand's hold on Ermes nullifying. She later volunteers as part of a search group with Jolyne and four others in order to find two lost inmates. In their search, they encounter Whitesnake's stash of isolated Stand Discs and Foo Fighters, who was designated to protect the Discs. After a hard-fought battle, F.F. was liberated of its duties and pledged allegiance to the two. The following days included an encounter with the gambler Miraschon who bet on a game of catch (that Jolyne and Foo Fighters couldn't relay the ball one hundred times). Ermes persuades Jolyne to agree to the bet (which she won) before Miraschon made another bet for more money. The new bet enticed Costello to not only agree but to put herself into the bet so she could get the thousand dollars. Ermes lost the bet and found herself at the mercy of Miraschon's Stand, Marilyn Manson, who took her gold tooth, money from her surgically-altered breasts, and her liver. Jolyne eventually wins the liver and money back from Miraschon. Ermes remained in intensive medical care after her battle with Sports Maxx and does not appear again until Jolyne escapes from prison. She was one of the final members in the last battle against Enrico Pucci and dies in the struggle. All of her comrades, including herself, were left floating in the sea as they rot from Pucci's accelerated time. After Emporio Alniño manages to defeat and kill Pucci, Ermes' alternate universe counterpart is seen being ejected from a bus for attempting to pay with a fifty-dollar bill. The counterpart feels infuriated and even wonders if the bus driver mistook her for an inmate of Green Dolphin St. Jail. She then meets Emporio and asks him for change for the bill. Afterward, she and Emporio meet Narciso Anasui's counterpart Annakiss and Jolyne's counterpart Irene, who invite them to ride with them in exchange for Ermes' money for gas. Ermes feels skeptical at first, as her older sister told her not to ride with strangers, but the coming rain forces her to give them the gas money and ride with the group. The group later picks up Weather Report's counterpart after refilling the car's gas tank. Relationships Family * Gloria Costello: Ermes greatly cared for her older sister and when she is killed by Sports Maxx, she went as far as getting herself arrested to avenge her. Allies * Jolyne Cujoh: Ermes is possibly the first true friend that Jolyne encounters in her life when they meet and bond in jail. Her relationship with Ermes resembles that of Jotaro Kujo's relationship with Jean Pierre Polnareff. Similar to Josuke Higashikata's relationship with Okuyasu Nijimura in Diamond is Unbreakable; Jolyne and Ermes see each other as worthy allies and friends, and because of their similar temper, get along well and kill time together. She has fought alongside Jolyne against many powerful enemies like Sports Maxx, Rikiel, & Donatello Versus. * Foo Fighters: Ermes and Foo Fighters meet as enemies, but even though she is reluctant to let Jolyne spare the plankton-Stand, they quickly become friends. * Emporio Alniño: Ermes and Emporio are acquaintances, and do not interact often with each other. * Weather Report: Ermes and Weather are acquaintances, and do not interact often with each other. Yet, Ermes still cries when Weather Report dies, implying they grew close off-screen. * Narciso Anasui: Ermes and Anasui are acquaintances, and do not interact often with each other. Enemies * Sports Maxx: As the man who had her sister killed, Ermes despised Sports Maxx and got herself imprisoned just to take revenge. She finally got her revenge when she pummeled his reanimated corpse. * Enrico Pucci: Although Ermes has no real qualms against Enrico Pucci. The many assassins the priest sends against Jolyne and thus herself cause her to antagonize Pucci. * Thunder McQueen: Ermes and McQueen incidentally meet when McQueen tries to steal her money and Ermes beats him up for it. However, McQueen reveals his Highway to Hell, forcing Ermes to act nice toward him to stop him from committing suicide although she doesn't care in reality and despises him for wanting to drag someone down with him. * Miraschon: When Miraschon introduces herself, Ermes mistakes her for a loony inmate and plans to take her wage with ease. However, Miraschon reveals herself as a Stand User and takes some of Ermes' vital organs. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Ermes makes her video game debut in the PS3 title. She was confirmed for the game along with Jolyne, Part 4 Josuke, and Okuyasu. She's the only non-DLC ally character from Part 6. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Ermes can turn Kiss on/off, changing move sets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with her Stand. * Here's where ya stick it!: Ermes places stickers on her arms and/or legs, duplicating them. An icon showing that she currently has stickers applied appears above the Heat Heat Gauge, with arm stickers appearing on the left and leg stickers appearing on the right (reversed as Player 2). This skill doubles the number of hits Ermes and Kiss deal in all of their skills and abilities except for her GHA, increasing her overall strength. ** Sticker Damage: If Ermes is knocked to the ground, the stickers on her limbs fall off and disappear, damaging her in the process. Ermes takes more damage if she had stickers on both her arms and legs at the time. She may recover this lost health over time, but must not take any more damage during this process in order to do so. * Take it off and it returns!: Kiss swings forward with a sticker in its hand. If it connects, the opponent will have their head duplicated, before Ermes pulls the sticker off, damaging them. Many of Ermes' attacks and skills can combo into this ability. * Throw - Get bent!: Ermes pushes the opponent before taking a sticker off of a broom, causing it and its duplicate appearing behind the opponent to smash together, catching them in the middle. While Kiss is off: * Outta my way!: Ermes kicks high, knocking the opponent off their feet. This move can also hit a downed opponent, and Ermes' skills can be performed instantly following it. (Comboable) * USHAAAA!: Ermes slides forward and summons Kiss to rapidly punch the opponent, sending them flying with the final hit. * Uryaaaaa!: Ermes summons Kiss as the both of them unleash an uppercut in unison, knocking the opponent into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air, and if performed on an already airborne opponent, they will be sent much higher. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Pretty handy, huh? (Normal): Ermes uses a duplicated broom to fly at the opponent. Ermes cannot be hit with low attacks during this move, and can even fly past the opponent. If Ermes stops in front of the opponent, the broom will hit them and knock them off their feet. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Kiss is on: * Uryaaaaaaaaaaa!: Kiss performs a punching combo. This move can be inputted up to twice more to unleash new subsequent attacks. On the second input, Kiss continues its assault by kicking the opponent multiple times and sending them into the air. On the third input, Kiss spins around and backhands the airborne opponent, launching them away. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Right in your grill!: Ermes and Kiss both unleash a powerful downward spinning kick in unison. If the opponent is hit, they are left crumpling to the ground. (Comboable) * Pretty handy, huh? (Stand): Kiss uses a duplicated broom to allow Ermes to fly at the opponent. Ermes cannot be hit with low attacks during this move. If they touch the opponent, the broom will hit them multiple times and knock them off their feet. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Ermes' HHA, "I know what you're after!", is a counterattack, where she puts a sticker on herself and if hit, will kick the opponent away before Kiss delivers a massive counter combo. Ermes will take minor Sticker Damage whether or not the HHA is triggered by the opponent. The HHA's damage is increased if done while "Here's where ya stick it!" is in effect. Ermes' GHA, "Eat this! And this! And--'''", starts with her taking out a sticker and lunging forward. If she lands the hit, she will slap said sticker on the opponent's head, causing it to duplicate as Kiss kicks the opponent multiple times. The Stand then switches to fists and rushes them repeatedly, gradually raising them into the air. Before allowing the opponent to fall, Ermes quickly snatches the sticker off and turns away, dealing damage as the opponent's head violently merges back into one (similar to how she killed Sports Maxx). Alongside all playable members of Bruno Bucciarati's Gang of Part 5 (with the exception of Narancia Ghirga), Ermes is one of the only characters who activate '''Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. Ermes possesses one alternate costume, which is the outfit her alternate universe version wears. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Ermes was confirmed as a playable character alongside Jolyne, Pucci, and Weather Report. As a Stand User, Ermes is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - Here's where ya stick it!': Ermes places stickers on her limbs to duplicate them, starting with her arms, then her legs (she may not apply anymore after that). This skill doubles the number of hits Ermes and Kiss deal in all of their attacks and skills except for DHAs, greatly increasing her overall strength. However, if Ermes is hit or otherwise recoils from any source of damage, the stickers on her limbs fall off and disappear, damaging her in the process. Ermes takes more damage if she had stickers on both her arms and legs at the time. *'Have Lance...': Ermes launches a small lance duplicated with a sticker forward, or towards an opponent, if locked on. The lance will send any opponent it hits flying and will also be lodged into their bodies, indicated by an icon of the lance and sticker next to their health gauge. If the skill is used again while a lance is stabbed into an opponent, Ermes takes off the sticker on the lance duplicate she herself has, causing her to propel at high speed towards her target. If she connects, she spears the opponent and leaves them crumpling and vulnerable to further attack. This skill is not affected by Ermes' Style Action. *'Uryaaaaaaaaaaa'!: Kiss unleashes a barrage of 5 punches. This skill can be inputted up to twice more to unleash new subsequent attacks. On the second input, Kiss continues its assault by kicking 3 times. On the third input, Kiss spins around and delivers a strong backhand, sending opponents flying. *'Pull off the sticker, and it tries to turn back to normal.': Ermes stabs a lance into the ground. If this skill is used again while another lance is active, Ermes deactivates the sticker on the first lance she placed, causing it to rapidly fly towards and combine with the second one. If an opponent is between the two lances, they will take damage and be pulled in the direction of the second lance. If they end up at the second lance, they receive extra damage and crumple, left vulnerable to further attack. This skill is not affected by Ermes' Style Action. *'EX - Have Lance...': The projectile lance gains a speed and damage boost, and Ermes gains super armor while she's being propelled. *'EX - Uryaaaaaaaaaaa'!: The skill does more damage and Ermes recovers from using the backfist quicker. JoJolities *'Kiss is my license... for vengeance!': Ermes must use her Style Action twice. (200 Points) *'And soon, I realized... It's pretty useful.': Ermes must connect "Pull off the sticker, and it tries to turn back to normal." twice. (200 Points) *'Ready? This kick is for Gloria!': Ermes must break 3 of the opponents' health gauges. (300 Points) *'Revenge is the way to settling the score with your own fate!': Ermes must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) *'Why am I crying all of a sudden?': Ermes must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Eat this! And this! And this!': Ermes has Kiss punch the opponent, then the two both unleash a spinning kick that knocks them off their feet. Ermes places stickers on both her arms, duplicating them for both her and her Stand. Kiss proceeds to uppercut the target into the air and unleashes a devastating barrage of punches with an extra set of fists, finishing with a strike that sends them flying. *'With Jolyne - We're gonna kick your ass!': Ermes uses Kiss' stickers to create multiple arms for Jolyne and Stone Free. Having done so without warning, she is reprimanded by Jolyne who knows that the stickers' removal will cause her pain. Ermes reminds Jolyne that they are in the middle of a fight, forcing Stone Free to angrily pummel the opponent with an extra set of fists and blowing them back as Ermes laughs. Tournament She is paired with Robert E. O. Speedwagon in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando. Gallery Manga= Chapter 616.jpg|SO Chapter 22 Chapter 617.jpg|SO Chapter 23 Chapter 618.jpg|SO Chapter 24 Chapter 619.jpg|SO Chapter 25 Chapter 620.jpg|SO Chapter 26 Chapter 621.jpg|SO Chapter 27 Chapter 628.jpg|SO Chapter 34 Chapter 645.jpg|SO Chapter 51 Chapter 647.jpg|SO Chapter 53 Chapter 648.jpg|SO Chapter 54 Chapter 649.jpg|SO Chapter 55 SO_Chapter_56_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 56 SO_Chapter_57_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 57 SO_Chapter_101_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 101 SO_Chapter_113_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 113 SO_Chapter_123_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 123 SO_Chapter_124_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 124 SO_Chapter_138.jpg|SO Chapter 138 SO_Chapter_139_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 139 SO_Chapter_151_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 151 SO_Chapter_153_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 153 ErmesAppear.png|Ermes' first appearance MoneyJacked.jpg|Ermes robbed ErmesSticker.png|Ermes' Sticker KissEffect.jpg|The first effect of Kiss' ability under Ermes's witness KissEffectx3.png|Kiss altering the bedpan KissEffectx4.png|Kiss affecting more objects KissEffectx2.png|The power of Kiss KissEffectx5.png|The effectiveness of Ermes' sticker ErmesBlush.png|Blushing ErmesScrem.png|Disturbed at Thunder McQueen's persistence in suicide ErmesToHell.png|Ermes affected by Highway to Hell ErmesThreaten.png|Threatening Thunder McQueen ToHellEffect.png|McQueen preparing to murder himself once more ErmesPanties.png|Lightening up Thunder McQueen's mood with a pair of panties hermesembarrased.jpg|Ermes, while striking an "embarrassing" pose, offers to give her panties to Thunder McQueen ErmesMcqueenFinal.png|Getting pissy at McQueen ErmesSwitch.png|Ermes' final threat to McQueen ErmesElectrocute.png|McQueen's zenith homicide McQueenRetire.png|Ermes retires Thunder McQueen JolErmesHunt.png|There's Six of Them! (story arc) begins ErmesSixConspire.png|Conspicuous that more than five entered the farm ErmesSixConspirex2.png|Six of us! ErmesRadioActivate.png|Guard departs as wristbands go off ErmesAlarm.png|Foo Fighters insidious ErmesWatch.png|Foo Fighters' trap ErmesContact.png|Foo Fighters kidnaps Ermes ErmesPursue.png|Chase of Foo Fighters (Stand) KissAgainstFoox2.jpg|Kiss engaging Foo Fighters (Stand) ErmesWarningRiskx2.png|Cautiously browbeats the other volunteers ErmesSixConspirex3.png|Hastily interrogates the volunteers ErmesGuard.png|Ermes' stand ability can harm herself for a sake of a guard ErmesFFThrough.png|Foo Fighters' obstruent ErmesFutile.png|Bewildered by Jolyne moisturizing Foo Fighters Jolymes.png| Jolymesx2.png| DiscShadowing.png|Mentions more probable disc relations to Jolyne JolClutch.png|Attending to Jolyne by yelling at her GumKiss.png|A technique Kiss can use for recovering ErmesMoneyGarb.png|Money jacked by Marilyn Manson from her breast implants JolBaseballOption.png|Jolyne's gamble for Ermes ErmesStealth.png|The shadowing of Sports Maxx ErmesHomocide.png|Acted her revenge on Sports Maxx ErmesLimp.png|Limp Bizkit rises KissThrough.png|Fights the divulged force ErmesWarningRisk.png|Warns her friends about the nameless force ErmesMaxxAttack.png|Sports Maxx nibbling on Ermes in a delirious rate MaxxZombies.jpg|Maxx rebuttals Ermes' plan of action ErmesThreat.jpg|Kiss revokes a part of Ermes, which unfolds Sports Maxx KissThroughx2.png|Ermes and Kiss pulverize him MaxxAdjourn.png|Ends her revenge for her sister ErmesBrightest.png|Jolyne, Emporio and Ermes finally decamp off the prison ErmesSnail.png|The effect of Weather Report (Stand) SnailPred.png|Predators zooming towards their 'snail quarry' Hermes_death.jpg|Ermes' death althermes.jpg|Alternate universe 'Ermes' |-| Video Game= Hermes ASB.jpg|Ermes' render in All Star Battle ErmesTaunt.jpg|Ermes taunting, ASB ErmesHHA0.jpg|Ermes activating her HHA, ASB ErmesHHA.jpg|Ermes' HHA succeeding, ASB ErmesHHA1.png ErmesGHA.jpg|Ermes activating her GHA, ASB ErmesGHA1.jpg|Ermes' GHA, ASB Ermes A.jpg|Ermes Costume A in All Star Battle 6elm.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art ErmesCostello jojoeoh.png|Ermes' render in Eyes of Heaven INTRO.jpg ErmesJolyneDHA.jpg|Ermes activating her and Jolyne's DHA, EoH JolyneErmesDHA.jpg|Ermes and Jolyne's DHA, EoH |-| Sketches= Ermes1.jpg Ermes2.jpg Ermes3.jpg Ermes4.jpg Ermes5.jpg Ermes6.jpg Jolyermes.jpg Jolyermes2.jpg |-| Other= 100_ermes.jpg|Super Action Statue FightersCHARA.jpg|Chara Heroes Trivia * Due to her rather masculine manner and appearance, Ermes was given the endearing nickname aniki (older brother; similar to Keicho Nijimura and Prosciutto) among Japanese fans. ** Araki considers the fan nickname a compliment for Ermes because "It means she looks tough enough to take a real punch and still be in the fight."2007 Eureka issue * Araki states that Ermes' position in the story is "kinda like a female version of Polnareff." JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 Similarly, both pursue a perpetrator who killed their sisters. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Joestar Group Category:Deceased Characters